The Games We Play
by Ein Teufel
Summary: A oneshot between Sebastian and Ciel. My first Fanfic, and a present to My Lord.


_**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Characters, or anything affiliated.  
><strong>AN; <strong>Each stanza dictates a different person, Starting with Ciel, then Sebastian, and back to Ciel. Do not forget this.  
>Also, This is a <span>Yaoi-like<span> scene. Not sex, but a heavily passionate scene between Earl and Butler. If you do not like MxM, Leave.

_Many references are made during this. For those of you that don't recognize it..._

Ciel - King (Chess) , Poet ( Edgar Allen Poe), Rose...  
>Sebastian - Knight (Chess), Raven (Manga, Edgar Allen Poe), Blossom-Seeker.<p>

**Additional note;; **Happy Early Birthday, My Young Lord. -bow- _  
><em>

The most alluring, tempting, and sought after things in life are those that are utterly forbidden.  
>Curiosity reigns supreme, Defiance dictates will, and Innocence is thrown aside to the power of dark whispers.<br>-

A kiss on the cheek. A flush of the face.  
>" Thank you. " He says, smiling.<p>

_"You're welcome, My Lord." _The other states.  
>A kiss on the cheek, He leans into the kiss, savoring the warmth.<br>Once again cheeks turn rosy.

The kiss is smiled upon, innocence is adored.

Tailcoat is clasped in small hands, pulled gently forward.  
>Innocence was mistaken.<p>

Surprise is shown on perfect features.  
>Gentle fingers take child-like face in hand, lifting.<br>Another kiss, laid upon the velvet-rose lips.  
><em><br>No thorn stings the blossom seeker. _  
>There is no resistance given.<br>A first, it seems, but welcomed nonetheless.

Curiosity beckons, causing quick tongue to dance upon those soft petals.  
>A shiver, A gasp.<br>The Tailcoat is pulled tighter.

Lips part, encouraging.  
>Long fingers pull on a jacket of blue,<br>Pulling one to one.

Nervous feelings rise,  
>Yet he slowly closes his eyes,<br>Allowing the only one he trusts to rest against,  
>Body to body, yet not growing tense.<p>

Contact raises shivers through the dark,  
>Roused by the touch, the quick tongue passes to the rose,<br>Denying any defenses the pleasure of blocking.

Fists clench and twist,  
>Questions rise against the foreign feeling,<br>A moment of shyness threatens to break the kiss.

Slender fingers snake through soft grey locks,  
>Bringing courage back to the fast retreating,<p>

Soft round cheeks glow with color,  
>Spine tingles with new feelings,<br>Cautiously, Oh so Cautiously, He returns.

There is a break, a pause.  
>Neither pull away, yet neither will touch.<br>Tension slowly rises in this moment.  
>Breath heavy in one, Non-existent in the other.<br>The devilish one smirks lightly.  
>Exposed eye glares lightly.<br>_Enough of this teasing. _  
>Is the thought that is exchanged silently.<p>

Devilish smile widens,  
>The kiss is reborn,<br>A step toward the desk,  
>The Knight oversteps the King,<br>Leading him backwards to the throne.

A kiss accepted,  
>Emotions rise, coiling tightly,<br>And then flying away, leaving the stomach turned.  
>It is a most welcomed feeling.<br>The King does not notice he's being moved by another player.

The knight puts the King upon his throne,  
>Exalting him with a stronger caressing of the lips.<br>A strong arm supports a small back, holding it close.

The King realizes where he is, shocked, yet, pleased.  
>Doll-like hands rest upon world-bearing shoulders.<p>

The flower cringes, the first thorn is shown,  
>For he will not part-take in the fun.<p>

Disappointment as the flower-seeker is strung.  
>Emotions bleed but a drop.<br>It would take far worse to deter this one, however.  
>He kneels, seeking the blossom from a different angle.<p>

The embrace continues, but this time differently.  
>For this time, the boy seeks the intrusion.<br>A quiet noise of disappointment,  
>He pulls the other closer.<p>

Encouraged once again,  
>The Knight throws the Kin backward to the throne,<br>White-hot passion burning into their lips.

The Rose-King squirms, clearly enjoying.  
>Apprehensively he tries the new practice, slowly, little by little,<br>Absent minded-ly soft, exposed knees raise,  
>Heels lifting from the floor,<br>Pretty soon  
>Both feet have lifted above the ground.<p>

A devious grin, a gentle touch.  
>Gloved hands find their was down the raised legs,<br>Pulling them higher,  
>Pulling him closer.<p>

A tentative lick, a Curious thought.  
>No resistance is given.<p>

The great one shudders,  
>Brought down from Demonic standing,<br>Suddenly feeling lost in human feeling.  
><em>This has never happened before,<br>Not like this. _

Fragile arms wrap about unalterable shoulders,  
>Closer they become as confidence grows.<br>A playful smirk is pressed into the never ending kiss.

Restraint is lost,  
>The skilled tongue travels deep,<br>Nothing to hold it back,  
>The Raven finds himself lost atop this door.<p>

Shocked, the Poet moans,  
>Sound is muted through their lock,<br>The boy twists, stomach knotting beautifully.  
>He cannot hold those shoulders tight enough.<p>

The movement beneath him delights him,  
>Though he is unsure of whether or not the King approves.<br>Cautiously the lip is bitten,  
>Carefully he nips the roses petals.<br>He is greeted with a most pleasant pressure.

A shiver, A pleased hum.  
>A silent prayer this goes on forever.<p>

Unthinkingly gloved fingertips slide beneath the hem of blue trousers.  
>A wrong move.<p>

The King retreats.  
>Gasping, Jolting, He can't stop moving.<br>He speaks, gasping against the suffocating oxygen,  
>" <strong>W-What are y-you-? <strong>"  
>Soft voice laced with the sweat and lust of his new passion,<br>Marred by his fear and concern.

The Knight sighs, instantly regretting the move.  
>Check.<br>A place he does not want his own King to be placed,  
>Yet he, himself, placed him there.<br>" **Forgive me, My Lord. **"

The boy is confused, lost.  
>No conscious thought had been formed before now,<br>Where were they?  
>What happened?<br>A soft kiss breaks his inquiry.  
><em>Oh... Right...<em>  
>Ah, but he cannot handle that, his heart still races.<br>He leans away from those devilishly wonderful lips, placing chin upon shoulder.

Regret swells.  
><em>Too fast, too strong.<em>  
>Too soon his move was made,<br>Backfiring horribly.  
>He manages an embrace, soft, warm.<p>

Slender grey brow raises above ocean eye,  
>There is a fear that he's displaced the Knight's emotions...<br>" **What's...the matter?**"  
>He offers a light kiss to the ear.<p>

A smile, A confession.  
>" <strong>I went too far, My Lord. <strong>"  
>A slight shiver to the kiss.<p>

Realization sets in, a challenging statement made,  
>"<strong> Go ahead... I'm not a -child- ... <strong> "  
>He places another, stiffer kiss below the dark locks by his neck.<p>

A dark, thin brow raises, not quite sure.  
>No objection is given when the gloved hand is returned.<br>_The Dark Crow Smiles. _

Breath quickens, Eyes close, Jaw drops.  
>This is no fair game,<br>He thinks.  
>Composure must be kept, lest he be taken advantage of.<br>Small fists tighten around black fabric.

Dark hair falls before his crimson eyes,  
>A dark chuckle befalls his lips,<br>Right onto the boy's ear.  
>Fingertips grace the skin of his thigh lightly,<br>Teasing, tickling, raising gooseflesh on the boy.

All he can do is shiver and fall further into the chair.

Razor edged teeth scarcely touch the Young Earl's ear.  
>He pulls away, then,<br>Gloves betray his intentions,  
>So by teeth they are removed.<br>Faustian marking shows in full radiance.

" **A-Ahh! **"  
>The King clamps his jaws shut,<br>Embarrassed by the noise that escaped them.  
>His cheeks flush furiously.<br>The butler's gaze cannot be met.  
>Even as heels and stockings are pulled away,<br>He does not flinch.

" **How Cute. **"  
>A Cheshire grin runs from ear to ear of the Demon's face.<br>Bare fingertips slide up from the ankle,  
>Black fingernails lightly drag across the skin from the knee up.<p>

" **Sh-Shut up. **"  
>The king orders, Yet with nay enough confidence to meet the Knight's eyes.<br>He glares to the side, but the look is broken.  
>Pleasantly he shivers and squirms at the sensation.<p>

Marked hand glides higher,  
>The right pulls one to face the other.<br>Gently the soft and small nose is kissed.

Still the King shifts on his throne,  
>Pleasure stealing away control.<br>Teasingly he states,  
>"<strong> How <strong>_**cute. **_"  
>A smirk is tossed to the other.<p>

Accusingly a brow is raised,  
>One tease for another,<br>Dark flame's tongue kisses the boy's lips.

He is lost in the notion.  
>Only half a smirk can be formed as his stomach fills with butterflies.<br>A moment later, He licks his own lips,  
>A devious stare given.<p>

Surprised, the knight shows intrigue.  
>He leans in to kiss those licked lips, but hoovers above them,<br>Breath is exchanged a moment,  
>Curious and tempted hand slides between raised legs.<p>

A gasp and a suppressed sound.  
>Teeth are clenched tight, emotion surging through him like lightning.<br>Knees bend slightly together as body tenses.  
>This is most definitely foreign.<br>This is most definitely enjoyable.

Lips press down to suppress the sound further.  
>With a combination of a rough and gentle touch,<br>He pushes the knees apart, leaning closer.

A soft reactive noise is softened further under the kiss.  
>Further he flounders beneath the pressure.<br>Such a blissful and new feeling.

The blossom seeker thoroughly enjoys making the rose twist and turn.  
>He brushes teeth with tongue,<br>Heat with palm.

The King throws his head to the side,  
>Lips pursed tightly to push down a noise brought on by the touch.<br>Flourishing red color finds the blossom.  
>Instinctively thighs pull together, tightly,<br>Knees press together,  
>Trapping the hand.<p>

Long fingers spread and return twice, Teasing.  
>Smile spreads,<br>Into the King's ear the Knight whispers;  
>" <strong>My Lord... <strong>"

Stifled Gasp. Body tenses.  
>All the efforts of his conscious mind finally releases the hand.<br>Slight fingers grip tighter on Black-clad shoulders.  
>The King begins to shake lightly,<br>Breath ragged and passionate.

His touch slides up, reaching the stomach,  
>Pressure applied before the move, eliciting another gasp.<br>He cannot help but smile at the way the Rose writhes beneath him.  
>Gently he takes the end of the necktie, undoing the ribbon in a simple move.<p>

All attempts are made at not squirming,  
>Shaking, Blushing, Heavy breathing,<br>It's all fought for the sake of Pride.

Dark-nailed fingers lead small hands to the tie about the Raven's neck.  
><em>Undo it, set me free. <em>  
>Unspoken request, silently shouts between the two.<p>

He's caught. He can't move passed the shaking.  
>Face reddens deeply.<p>

Sweetly He kisses the boy's forehead.  
>He leans to the other's ear, Whispering,<br>" **Relax, My Lord. **"  
>His tone soft, Alluring, Smooth.<p>

Calmness befalls the King.  
>He takes a deep breath,<br>Eyes close for a moment before he attempts Undoing the Windsor.  
>Embarrassment, Discomfort.<br>Inability is noticed.

He understands.  
>Carefully he leads the boy through the process,<br>A deep breath. A slow release.  
>Small fingers grace his neck.<br>A jagged sigh.

The King relaxes, reveling in how his touch effects the Knight.  
>The motion continues.<br>The second hand flows to his stomach,  
>A fist clenches about the Tailcoat, pulling closer.<br>A question to proceed.

Eyes are closed, a smile emerges,  
>Pleasant feelings rising.<br>The Knight relents his pride, leaning back,  
>An encouraging gesture to continue.<p>

Confidence is regained.  
>Nails trail lower, where the heart may lie, yet doesn't.<br>This followed by tentative lips.

Eyes open only to quickly flutter shut once more.  
>" <strong>Hnn <strong>"  
>A soft purr.<br>His lean threatens to drag them both backward.

There is enjoyment in eliciting such a reaction.  
>Light pink tongue flicks out,<br>Sweeping a teasing touch against the junction of throat and collar bone.

The knight's breath catches,  
>He gives a disbelieving look.<p>

The King sits back in his throne,  
>Regal, Royal, Haughty.<br>A stare indicating the Knight's turn is given.  
>" <strong>Check. <strong>"

The Knight rises, standing above the King.  
>"Your challenge has been accepted"<br>Says his eyes alone.  
>A dark smile crosses his face.<p>

The King's confidence falters.

He sweeps the tip of his nose against the Earl's ear.  
>Teeth find a familiar cord, tugging it loose.<p>

The boy shivers as the cover falls.  
>The Audacity.<br>His eyes widen, Contract shining brightly in the uncovered.

Very lightly the Raven brushes his talons through the Poet's ashen locks.  
>Encircling the ear, tracing a path to the chin,<br>He smiles, it shows his affection.  
>" <strong>Checkmate. <strong>"

The King looks up, confused.  
>Realizing, He smiles, lightly relieved.<br>Weariness settles in.

Lifting the King from his throne, The knight smiles.  
>" <strong>It's late, Let us continue this game another day. <strong>"

The Earl relaxes,  
>Soundly nestled in his Butler's arms.<br>His eyes close.

A warm, loving smile passes over Sebastian's face as he carries the now sleeping Ciel to bed.

" **Goodnight, Young Master. **"


End file.
